


Angelic Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Humor, Crack, Demon Dean Winchester, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, OOC Dean, Sad Sam Winchester, demon dean can see castiel's wings, fast paced story, seraphim castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cass decides to follow Dean's wild conquest to destroy hell, though the angel does not know who's gain he's there for.To keep the demon from straying to far or selfish indulgence.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas couldn't believe what he had just heard. Him and Sam had been scouring place where Dean is likely to be. Sam’s broken arm and Dean’s incredible ability to not be found made their odds of finding him slimmer than they’d like.

But Cas had just received prayer from Dean himself, he was frozen listening to the voice he hadn't heard in weeks give him instructions and call him ‘angel’ instead of his usual nickname.

Cas felt sick, confused and yet so compelled to fall in line as an angel and follow Dean’s requests. Yet his earned human instincts were to call Sam immediately but Dean told him not to, or rather the thing Dean currently was told him so.

_ “Meet me at the barn and don’t alert Sam that I contacted you, wouldn't want to ruin my surprise for you would we angel? _ ”

Dean never talked like that unless he was drunk or at a strip club or both.

Cas shut his eyes and his scarred wings took him to his desired location in a matter of seconds.

When he opened them next, leaning outside the barn doors was only what Cas could describe as a twisted sad perversion of the Dean’s once bright soul. Of course it was, he was a demon.

Cas reminded himself, this was a bad idea no matter his decision to blindly follow.

The barn was the same as they last left it, excessive warding against tons of different demons and spirits but none against angels.

Of course Dean stood outside of the barn unable to enter, ironically by his own hand who etched and painted these wardings so many years ago.

Castiel stood inside the barn waiting for something to happen, not sure exactly what.

“You waitin’ for a trap or something?”

Dean asked.

“I asked you here so you’d have insurance that I come in peace. Well kind of.”

He said raising his brows at the angel still inside the barn.

An internal warfare was happening inside the angel’s melon.

“Why shouldn't I smite you right here.”

Cas spit out at him, keeping his distance in the safety of the barn.

Dean raised his arms in surrender and stood up straight, then he raised only three fingers.

“Well one; Sammy wouldn't like that, two; you wouldn't because you’re in love with me, three..?”

He waggled his three fingers.

“Because I have a proposition for you.”

Dean paced the outside of the open barn doors, arms now behind his back, boot heels digging into the dirt.

Cas let a scowl overcome his features.

“There is nothing you would offer me that i could want.”

Dean shook his head in smug disbelief.

“Not an inside man? A knight of hell helping the wayward angel dismantle hell from the inside out? Someone to keep your wings warm? Which are even more gorgeous than when I first saw them by the way.”

Dean added eyeing behind Cas’ shoulders.

Cas usually paid no mind to them, no one could see them or be affected by them essentially irrelevant, but in this moment he felt them sink farther behind him, not wanting them to be seen even though it excited something in him that Dean could see him for who he really was.

“What about Sam?”

Cas asked more in the tone of a statement than a question.

Dean scoffed.

“Sam wants to fix me, He can hunt on his own he’s a big boy. But we Cas, we can bring down an empire together and sit at the top of it like kings!”

Dean said, putting emphasis on ‘we’ everytime he said it.

“What if i say no?”

Dean pondered for a moment.

“You’ll never see me again, dust in the wind angel.”

Dean said sternly cracking his neck and looking Cas in the eyes.

Cas’ earned instincts were telling him to pull Dean into one of these traps, to call Sam, but this this was an opportunity, even if he did go with Dean he could lie, he wasn't very good at it but he could try. Dean grew bored of watching the angel think, he kicked up loose dirt and examined his nails humming to the jeopardy theme.

“Okay...i’ll go with you Dean.”

Cas said sounding somewhat disappointed in himself.

“ What are you waiting for?”

Dean asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

“What do you mean? I said i would do this with you.”

Cas responded angrily, Dean shook his head dramatically.

“You’re supposed to seal the Deal with a kiss, sugar wings.”

Dean opened his arms outward motioning for Cas to move towards him.

Cas scoffed.

“You are not Dean Winchester, i see that much clearer now.”

Dean shook his head at Cas.

“No Castiel, i’m just Dean without that stupid daddy issues filter.”

His voice was more serious than the tone he had been using.

“Now are you going to pucker up or am i going to be on my way downstairs?”

Dean said almost immediately after in a more jovial tone.

Cas hesitantly took a few steps towards the barn’s open doorway, he leaned across the line where Dean could not overstep and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek and very quickly pulled back to where Dean could not reach him.

Dean sighed disappointingly.

“Yeah, I don't think so.”

Cas’ eye’s widened as all the warding in barn burst into flames with a snap of Dean’s fingers.

Dean’s boot stepped across the line where Cas presumed he was safe.

The Demon's hands quite literally snaked themselves around Cas’ neck, freezing him where he stood.

“Not getting cold feet?”

Dean asked in Cas’ ear as the sound of wood burning filled the now collapsing barn.

Cas grabbed the small of Dean’s back with both hands and crashed his lips with the Demon’s, his wings rising above them to shield from burning debris. Surprised but not unexpected Dean considered this moment to be the success of the first act of his plan. The barn began to Cave in on them, flames rising higher and higher. One second the two of them were entangled in a quite literally heated exchange and the next they are at a beach front in south carolina.

Castiel pushed Dean away from him with a force that would knock a human back a few miles.

“Falling from grace was not nearly as disgraceful as that.”

He said folding his wings back inward stepping away from Dean like he was a raging fire about to burn him. 

“The deal is done you don’t have to act like such a baby about it.”

Dean said strutting past Castiel down a sandy sidewalk leading to a town lit with tourism and souls.

“What are we doing here? Is this where we take down an empire?”

Castiel asked with his precision sarcasm from behind Dean.

“No, this is where Crowley is sending crossroads demons to fill their contract quota.”

Dean said.

“We are here to smite them?”

Cas asked confused, he straightened his lapels as he followed Dean, he could feel the presence of other the gathering Demons close by like little ants crawling under his skin.

“No, we are here to turn them to our side, they are the only business crowley attends to personally, we turn them against him first.”

Dean suddenly turned on his boot heels and slammed a metal collar around the angel’s neck.

Castiel winced, it was made of angel blades.

“They will follow me if they know i have a little angel lapdog on smite call.”

Dean said gripping the back of the poorly smelted angel blades currently constrained around his neck.

“I did not agree to this.”

Castiel said grunting at the metal that irritated his skin like a nasty sweater would a humans.

“Don’t worry cassy it’s only for show i’ll let you out after they’re dead or on my side.”

Dean kicked open the bar’s doors and shoved Cas in front of him onto his knees.

The bar went silent as all of the demon’s eyes went black one by one.

“A little angel strayed too far from the flock.”

One of them commented, Dean walked up behind that Demon and kicked the spot behind his knees sending the demon to the hardwoods of the alcohol drenched bar.

He circled Cas and began to stare down each and every demon to see who would smoke out first.

“This is my new Dog Cas, he has very big wings to smite you all with, don’t you Cas?”

Cas grunted, Dean grabbed the back of the collar and yanked upward.

And Castiel spread his wings outward, the bar was silent.

“And he won’t, and I won't because there's a new sheriff in town kids, papa demon, knight of hell here to save your sorry asses from mean old  _ Fergus.” _

Dean pushed cas back into the floorboards and dug his boot heel into his back, Cas grunted when his head hit the wooden floor.

“Are you with me kiddo’s?”

Dean asked raising his arms outward.

“What the hell are you going to do to hell that crowley isn't already doing better?”

A demon inhabiting a female stepped out from the crowd.

“I’m glad you asked, i plan to split hell into two parts, chaos and order, now who’s ready for a revolution?”

The bar was silent, a few sighs and laughs were echoed.

Dean’s face crumbled into a scowl, he raised his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers and the demons who laughed smoked out just to burn as soon as the blackness reached the air.

“Let me reiterate… viva la revolución!” 

Dean said with a certain insanity to his voice.

And the scared bunch of demons hesitantly repeated the chant back at him.

“Now march your disgusting souls up crowley’s ass and give him those contracts like nothing has changed, angel boy and i will contact you all with promotions when the bombs are set.”

They disappeared with the flap of Cas’ wings suddenly.

They landed in a forest. Cas broke the collar from around his neck his eyes burning bright, and the peircing high picthed sound of his true voice scorched Dean’s ears. Cas drove his hands firmly around Dean’s neck pushing him against the trunk of a tree 

“You will NOT do that to me ever again!”

Cas spoke with a tone impossibly lower than his regular gravelly speech.

“What no foreplay?”

Dean barely choked out of his throat being compressed.

Cas shoved him away flaring his wings outward.

“I can’t beleive i was stupid enough to agree to work with You!”

Cas yelled at himself. He turned away from Dean who was panting against a tree.

“ It was for show you know, my candidacy to overthrow crowley has so have some grounds.”

Dean said breathily.

“You make me sick, abomination.”

Cas turned to him with disgust.

Normally Dean would feel the guilt of the world on his heart.

“No you’re just trying to convince yourself that i do.”

Dean began to stand upright again.

“You ever wonder why you accepted? What you got out of our deal?”

Dean testingly stepped closer to Cas.

“I get the angel to flaunt at demons so they’ll take my side but you? You’re here because you loved me, not because you just might be able to ‘save me’”

Dean tilted his head upward at Cas, who was unmoving.

“You indulge me angel, I finally am free in this skin and you  _ relish  _ it”

Cas began shaking his head but not at Dean but at himself, he was right. He was here for the wrong reasons.

His phone began to ring.

Cas flipped open the phone instantly.

“Hello Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been a while since you last called, i just wanted to check in.”

Sam said over the phone.

With Dean mere inches away from him Cass responded with as much composure as the angel could muster.

“I’m fine, i- still haven’t found Dean..have you..? do you have any leads?”

Sam was quiet for a moment and sighed.

“Nothing solid, i plan on summoning some crossroads demons, i think it’s the fastest track to finding him.”

Sam said making Cass’ stance go rigid, Dean made eye contact with the angel with a neutral expression.

“I-i think you should start with the drudes, instead of the crossroads demons the summoning spell requires less odd ingredients and-”

Dean made a ‘wrap this up gesture with his hand.

“If any demon were to know where Dean is they would, i-i have to go i’m going to consult heaven.”

Cass ended the call before Sam could respond.

“Nice bullshit, maybe if you weren't trembling when you spoke he would have bought it.”

Dean said with a scowl.

“I put your brother of your trail didn’t i?”

Dean sighed and crossed his arms suggesting a problem.

“Next stop is Atlanta, i know you won’t undermine me but i have to convince demons i have you tangibly as my personal atom bomb.”

Cass looked away from Dean’s eyes as he spoke.

“I refuse to wear that disgusting collar of my dead brothers blades.”

Dean held his arms outward in a shrug.

“Well then what do you suggest?”

Dean stood quizzically pondering in a false expression, Castiel wished he had never seen Dean so manipulative.

“I will bind my wings with spell work.”

Dean scoffed and nodded his head.

“Alright chop chop.”

Castiel drew a sigil in the dirt below his feet in shallow grass with multiple outward lines, Dean stepped back and eyed the barely visible drawing. Castiel sliced his left hand open and bled into the middle, he grabbed Dean’s wrist and cut a line down his arm to allow more blood flow before the cut sealed itself on Deans arm. Dean acted in no surprise of castiel’s actions.

Castiel uttered a few hebrew psalms and stabbed his blade into the ground beneath him where their blood pooled.He straightened his back as his wings were pinned behind him in a yellow light of cuneiform words barely large enough to read.

“Hmph.”

Dean said as he circled around the angel eyeing his handy work.

“Say, why didn’t you tell me about this fancy binding spell when i was human?”

Dean asked now in front of Cass.

“It can only be performed on a compromised angel.”

He said with no break in his tone.

“Welp looks like i’m flying us out of here.”

The knight snapped his fingers and started walking in the new city terrain motioning the angel to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while, i promise longer less stupid chapters in the future please forgive my butchering of dean Winchester.


End file.
